psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Childbirth training
Childbirth training is education that is given to potential parents to help prepare them for the process of childbirth and subsequent childbirth Hypnosis in childbirth training Biofeedback in childbirth training The role of men in childbirth training See also *Lamaze technique of childbirth training *Labor *Natural childbirth *Obstetrics *Pregnancy References *Abbott, D. W., Rollins, J. B., & Jones, J. (1978). The effects of electromyographic biofeedback-assisted relaxation on Lamaze childbirth: American Journal of Clinical Biofeedback Vol 1(1) Sum 1978, 23. *Abushaikha, L. A. (2007). Methods of Coping with Labor Pain Used by Jordanian Women: Journal of Transcultural Nursing Vol 18(1) Jan 2007, 35-40. *Anderson, S. E. (1982). The effects of childbirth films on knowledge and anxiety of childbirth class attenders as a function of locus of control, film content and general anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Arnaldi, D., Burla, F., Orsini, A. M., & Ciolli, P. (1996). Emotional characteristic of pregnancy: Psychological assessment in 72 women: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 41(2) Apr-Jun 1996, 79-84. *Astbury, J. (1980). The crisis of childbirth: Can information and childbirth education help? : Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 24(1) 1980, 9-13. *Beck, N. C., Geden, E. A., & Brouder, G. T. (1979). Preparation for labor: A historical perspective: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 41(3) *May 1979, 243-258. *Beck, N. C., & Siegel, L. J. (1980). Preparation for childbirth and contemporary research on pain, anxiety, and stress reduction: A review and critique: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 42(4) Jul 1980, 429-447. *Benn, J. L. (1986). Studying the psychological and physiological correlates of perinatal performance and postpartal adaptation: A proposed model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bennett, A., Hewson, D., Booker, E., & Holliday, S. (1985). Antenatal preparation and labor support in relation to birth outcomes: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care & Education Vol 12(1) Spr 1985, 9-16. *Bocchese, J. D. (1993). The relationship between self-efficacy, satisfaction with birth experience, postnatal stress response, and childbirth education attendance in an obstetrical clinic population: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brewer, J. H. (1987). The relationship of personality type and learning style to learner satisfaction with various types of learning activities associated with prenatal childbirth education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brewin, C., & Bradley, C. (1982). Perceived control and the experience of childbirth: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 21(4) Nov 1982, 263-269. *Brien, M., Haverfield, N., & Shanteau, J. (1983). How Lamaze-prepared parents select obstetricians: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 6(3) Sep 1983, 143-150. *Broome, M. E., & Koehler, C. (1986). Childbirth education: A review of effects on the woman and her family: Family & Community Health Vol 9(1) May 1986, 33-44. *Brown, S. B. (1978). The effects of natural childbirth classes on the early father-child relationship: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cambell, A., & Worthington, E. L. (1981). A comparison of two methods of training husbands to assist their wives with labor and delivery: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 25(6) 1981, 557-563. *Campbell, D., Scott, K. D., Klaus, M. H., & Falk, M. (2007). Female relatives or friends trained as labor doulas: Outcomes at 6 to 8 weeks postpartum: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 34(3) Sep 2007, 220-227. *Campbell, N. R. (1992). Adaptation to emergent fathering in a prenatal education support group: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cavendish, N. L. (1992). The effect of sensory information preparation on maternal perception of the cesarean birth experience: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chalmers, B., Meyer, D., & Werner, S. (1987). Training childbirth educators: Assessing changes in intent following an educational intervention: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 6(3) Jun 1987, 225-233. *Cogan, R., & Winer, J. L. (1982). Effect of childbirth educator communication skills training on postpartum reports of parents: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care & Education Vol 9(4) Win 1982, 241-244. *Copstick, S., Hayes, R. W., Taylor, K. E., & Morris, N. F. (1985). A test of a common assumption regarding the use of antenatal training during labour: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 29(2) 1985, 215-218. *Copstick, S. M., Taylor, K. E., Hayes, R., & Morris, N. (1986). Partner support and the use of coping techniques in labour: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 30(4) 1986, 497-503. *Cyna, A. M., Andrew, M. I., & Whittle, C. (2007). Hypnosis antenatal training for childbirth (HATCh): Intervention script 2: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 35(2) Nov 2007, 234-242. *Deming, J. C. (1980). The relationship of anxiety, childbirth preparation, and demographic variables to perceived self-reported discomfort during labor: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Diemer, G. A. (1997). Expectant fathers: Influence of perinatal education on stress, coping and spousal relations: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 20(4) Aug 1997, 281-293. *Diemer, G. J. (1989). Childbirth education: An exploration of men's behavior during pregnancy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dragonas, T., & Christodoulou, G. N. (1998). Prenatal care: Clinical Psychology Review Vol 18(2) Mar 1998, 127-142. *Dube-Fortin, C. E. (1987). Expectant mothers and childbirth films: The effects of childbirth films on anxiety, confidence and expectations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ducat, C. J. (1981). The impact of preventive prenatal education on postbirth family adjustment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ensign, E. L. (1988). Preparation for childbirth and health locus of control: An investigation of relationships: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Farrell, R. J. (1981). Biofeedback as an aid to relaxation in natural childbirth: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fawcett, J., Pollio, N., Tully, A., Baron, M., & et al. (1993). Effects of information on adaptation to cesarean birth: Nursing Research Vol 42(1) Jan-Feb 1993, 49-53. *Felton, G. S., & Segelman, F. B. (1978). Lamaze childbirth training and changes in belief about personal control: Birth & the Family Journal Vol 5(3) Fal 1978, 141-150. *Ferrin, C. J. (1999). Hardiness, prepared childbirth, and birth satisfaction in primiparous women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Furney, S. R. (1981). A comparison of childbirth preparation and non-preparation on selected physiological variables and attitudes to pregnancy and delivery in private patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Geissbuehler, V., & Eberhard, J. (2002). Fear of childbirth during pregnancy: A study of more than 8000 pregnant women: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 23(4) Dec 2002, 229-235. *Gregg, R. H. (1978). Biofeedback relaxation training effects in childbirth: Behavioral Engineering Vol 4(3) 1978, 57-66. *Grussu, P., Nasta, M. T., Cataldi, A., Sichel, M., & Cerutti, R. (1998). Obstetric psychoprophylaxis and puerperal psychosomatic symptomatology: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 43(1) Jan-Mar 1998, 3-12. *Hall, E. F. (1984). Parents' attitudes, expectations, and satisfactions related to maternity care, and the implications for childbirth education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harmon, T. M., Hynan, M. T., & Tyre, T. E. (1990). Improved obstetric outcomes using hypnotic analgesia and skill mastery combined with childbirth education: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 58(5) Oct 1990, 525-530. *Harmon, T. M., Hynan, M. T., & Tyre, T. E. (1990). Improved obstetric outcomes using hypnotic analgesia and skill mastery combined with childbirth education: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 58(5) Oct 1990, 525-530. *Harrmon, T. M. (1983). Hypnotic analgesia in childbirth preparation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hillier, C. A., & Slade, P. (1989). The impact of antenatal classes on knowledge, anxiety and confidence in primiparous women: Journal of Reproductive and Infant Psychology Vol 7(1) Jan-Mar 1989, 3-13. *Hodnett, E. D., & Osborn, R. W. (1989). Effects of continuous intrapartum professional support on childbirth outcomes: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 12(5) Oct 1989, 289-297. *Hodson, B. R. (1986). Locus of control, anxiety, and psychoprophylactic training for childbirth: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hotelling, B. A. (2007). Review of High-touch nursing care during labor: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 34(3) Sep 2007, 271-272. *Huang, M. Z., Kuo, S.-C., Avery, M. D., Chen, W., Lin, K.-C., & Gau, M.-L. (2007). Evaluating effects of a prenatal web-based breastfeeding education programme in Taiwan: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 16(8) Aug 2007, 1571-1579. *Hutcheson-Williams, W. (1986). The effect of childbirth education on anxiety during pregnancy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jackson, P. (2003). Hypnosis for birthing--A natural option: Part 2: Australian Journal of Clinical Hypnotherapy and Hypnosis Vol 24(2) Sep 2003, 112-122. *Jennings, R. R. (1983). Attitudinal changes surrounding childbirth of parents trained in Lamaze technique: A contrast of fathers and mothers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnston-Robledo, I. (1998). The impact of childbirth preparation and support on labor and birth outcomes. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kadushin, F. S. (1981). The transition to parenthood and Lamaze Childbirth Preparation: Implications for prevention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kirschner, D. A. (1976). Personality characteristics of choosers versus non-choosers of Lamaze training and factors affecting reported childbirth experience: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Knapp, C. W., Hamm, R. J., & Weinberg, M. (1986). Psychoprophylaxis in childbirth: Birth Psychology Bulletin Vol 7(1-2) Spr 1986, 50. *Kyman, W. (1985). A comparison of extent of use of selected obstetrical interventions and levels of maternal satisfaction with the birth experiences among participants from three types of childbirth education programs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Laing, G. J. (1984). The effect of childbirth education classes on parental values and health locus of control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lauria, M. M. (1980). Labor experiences of primigravidas with and without prepared childbirth training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lebowitz, W. A. (1989). Biofeedback assisted relaxation training during first pregnancy: Implications for childbirth and the postpartum period: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Leventhal, E. A., Leventhal, H., Shacham, S., & Easterling, D. V. (1989). Active coping reduces reports of pain from childbirth: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 57(3) Jun 1989, 365-371. *Leventhal, E. A., Leventhal, H., Shacham, S., & Easterling, D. V. (1989). Active coping reduces reports of pain from childbirth: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 57(3) Jun 1989, 365-371. *Lindberg, C., & Lawlis, G. F. (1988). The effectiveness of imagery as a childbirth preparatory technique: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 12(1) Spr 1988, 103-113. *Lindberg, C. S. (1985). A comparison of the effectiveness of childbirth preparatory techniques: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lindell, S. G., & Rossi, M. A. (1986). Compliance with childbirth education classes in second stage labor: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care & Education Vol 13(2) Jun 1986, 96-99. *Lowe, R. H., & Frey, J. D. (1983). Predicting Lamaze childbirth intentions and outcomes: An extension of the theory of reasoned action to a joint outcome: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 4(4) Dec 1983, 353-372. *Mackey, M. C. (1990). Women's preparation for the childbirth experience: Maternal-Child Nursing Journal Vol 19(2) Sum 1990, 143-173. *Majolino, A., & et al. (1982). Group instruction for preparation for childbirth under self-hypnosis: Rivista Internazionale di Psicologia e Ipnosi Vol 23(1-2) Jun-Jul 1982, 71-74. *Manderino, M. A., & Bzdek, V. M. (1984). Effects of modeling and information on reactions to pain: A childbirth-preparation analogue: Nursing Research Vol 33(1) Jan-Feb 1984, 9-14. *Manning-Orenstein, G. (1997). A birth intervention: Comparing the influence of doula assistance at birth versus lamaze birth preparation on first-time mothers' working models of caregiving. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Markman, H. J., & Kadushin, F. S. (1986). Preventive effects of Lamaze training for first-time parents: A short-term longitudinal study: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 54(6) Dec 1986, 872-874. *Markman, H. J., & Kadushin, F. S. (1986). Preventive effects of Lamaze training for first-time parents: A short-term longitudinal study: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 54(6) Dec 1986, 872-874. *Martin, A. A., Schauble, P. G., Rai, S. H., & Curry, R. W., Jr. (2001). The effects of hypnosis on the labor processes and birth outcomes of pregnant adolescents: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 50(5) May 2001, 441-443. *Martinez, M. J. (1993). Early Intrapartal Childbirth Preparation, self-coherence, and physical and psychological outcomes of labor: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Masterpasqua, F. (1980). The effectiveness of prepared childbirth as an early intervention technique: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mathole, T., Lindmark, G., & Ahlberg, B. M. (2005). Competing knowledge claims in the provision of antenatal care: A qualitative study of traditional birth attendants in rural Zimbabwe: Health Care for Women International Vol 26(10) Nov-Dec 2005, 937-956. *McCraw, R. K. (1982). Attitudinal, personality, and demographic factors in the selection of childbirth preparation classes and the effect of preparation on the mother and infant: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McCraw, R. K., & Abplanalp, J. M. (1982). Motivation to take childbirth education: Implications for studies of effectiveness: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care & Education Vol 9(3) Fal 1982, 179-182. *Melzack, R., Taenzer, P., Feldman, P., & Kinch, R. A. (1983). Labor is still painful after childbirth training: Ricerche di Psicologia Vol 7(27) 1983, 215-233. *Monto, M. A. (1993). The meaning of birth and the birth of meaning: Childbirth classes, socialization, and women's understandings of birth: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Monto, M. A. (1997). The lingering presence of medical definitions among women committed to natural childbirth: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 26(3) Oct 1997, 293-316. *Moore, D. S. (1982). Prepared childbirth: The pregnant couple and their marital satisfaction during the antepartum and postpartum period: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moore, D. S. (1983). Prepared childbirth and marital satisfaction during the antepartum and postpartum periods: Nursing Research Vol 32(2) Mar-Apr 1983, 73-79. *Nath, C. L. (1982). The effect of prenatal classes on attitudes toward pregnancy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nelson, M. K. (1982). The effect of childbirth preparation on women of different social classes: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 23(4) Dec 1982, 339-352. *Neumann, G. L. (1978). Beyond pregnancy and childbirth: The use of anticipatory guidance in preparing couples for postpartum stress: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nichols, F. H. (1985). The psychological effects of prepared childbirth on self-esteem, active participation during childbirth, and childbirth satisfaction of single adolescent mothers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *O'Rourke, K. (2003). Maternal exhaustion as an obstetric complication: Implications of TBA training. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Oster, M. I., & Sauer, C. P. (2000). Hypnotic methods for preparing for childbirth. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Patton, L. L., English, E. C., & Hambleton, J. D. (1985). Childbirth preparation and outcomes of labor and delivery in primiparous women: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 20(4) Apr 1985, 375-378. *Phillipson-Price, A. (1982). Expectancy and the experience of childbirth: The effect of the relationship on postpartum affect: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Piscicelli, U., & Foulkes, P. (1987). Respiratory autogenic training and obstetric psychoprophylaxis: (1987) Respiratory autogenic training and obstetric psychoprophylaxis. *Plaisted, J. R. (1982). Aspects and outcomes of psychoprophylactic training and the prediction of positive childbirth experiences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Puerta, H. L. (1989). Self-efficacy and the delay of medication usage through Lamaze childbirth training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rabow, V. E. (1990). The effects of prenatal musical training on various aspects of the birth experience: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rautava, P., Erkkola, R., & Sillanpaa, M. (1990). The Finnish Family Competence Study: New directions are necessary in antenatal education: Health Education Research Vol 5(3) Sep 1990, 353-359. *Reon, C. L. (1985). Relationship between satisfaction rating of childbirth education participants and the congruence of their psychological type with the psychological type of the childbirth education instructor: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rossi, N., Bassi, L., & Delfino, M. D. (1992). Effects of childbirth preparation on some psychological symptoms in pregnancy: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 37(2) Apr-Jun 1992, 77-86. *Rubenstein, G., Roche, P. E., & Pass, E. L. (1979). Program in psycho-obstetrics: Health & Social Work Vol 4(2) May 1979, 145-158. *Samuels, K. L. (1987). An examination of childbirth training: Changes in self-efficacy, anxiety, and body image: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sauer, C., & Oster, M. I. (1997). Obstetric hypnosis: Two case studies: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 25(1) May 1997, 74-79. *Schauble, P. G., Werner, W. E. F., Rai, S. H., & Martin, A. (1998). Childbirth preparation through hypnosis: The hypnoreflexogenous protocol: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 40(4) Apr 1998, 273-283. *Schlosser, S. P. (1986). The effect of anticipatory guidance on mood state in primiparas experiencing unplanned cesarean delivery: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schwartz, R. A. (1980). Biofeedback relaxation training in obstetrics: Its effect on the perinatal and neonatal states: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sears, J. H. (1985). Health locus of control related to pregnant adolescents' participation in childbirth education classes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Segal, I. K. (1981). Biofeedback-assisted Lamaze childbirth preparation: An analysis of variables and treatment effects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shorten, A., Chamberlain, M., Shorten, B., & Kariminia, A. (2004). Making choices for childbirth: Development and testing of a decision-aid for women who have experienced previous caesarean: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 52(3) Mar 2004, 307-313. *Skevington, S. M., & Wilkes, P. (1992). Choice and control: A comparative study of childbirth preparation classes: Journal of Reproductive and Infant Psychology Vol 10(1) Jan-Mar 1992, 19-28. *Slade, P., Escott, D., Spiby, H., Henderson, B., & Fraser, R. B. (2000). Antenatal predictors and use of coping strategies in labour: Psychology & Health Vol 15(4) Jul 2000, 555-569. *Spagnuolo Lobb, M. (1992). Childbirth as re-birth of the mother: A psychological model of training for childbirth by the Gestalt therapy approach: Gestalt Journal Vol 15(1) Spr 1992, 7-38. *Stevens, R. J. (1977). Psychological strategies for management of pain in prepared childbirth: II. A study of psychoanalgesia in prepared childbirth: Birth & the Family Journal Vol 4(1) Spr 1977, 4-9. *Stevens, R. J., & Heide, F. (1977). Analgesic characteristics of prepared childbirth techniques: Attention focusing and systematic relaxation: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 21(6) 1977, 429-438. *Stewart, D. E. (1985). Possible relationship of post-partum psychiatric symptoms to childbirth education programmes: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 4(4) Dec 1985, 295-301. *Stewart, P. M. (1979). An examination of anxiety, sexuality and childrearing response tendencies of couples in childbirth education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stone, C. I. (1978). Coping with pain: A component analysis of Lamaze and cognitive-behavioral procedures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Swanson-Hyland, E. F. (1995). Childbirth preparation. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Thomas, B. E. (1987). Effects of prenatal education and birth on perceived stress and coping strategies of expectant and new parents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tiba, J. (1990). Clinical, research and organizational aspects of preparation for childbirth and the psychological diminution of pain during labour and delivery: British Journal of Experimental & Clinical Hypnosis Vol 7(1) Feb 1990, 61-64. *Van Gemert, J. A. (1982). Changes in interpersonal perceptions, locus of control, attitudes, and knowledge during pregnancy and the first year following birth in married couples who voluntarily participated in childbirth preparation classes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vinal, D. F. (1981). Childbirth education programs: A study of women participants and non-participants: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Voss, D. S. (1986). Natural childbirth training and coping with childbirth stress: A reappraisal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walker, B., & Erdman, A. (1984). Childbirth education programs: The relationship between confidence and knowledge: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care & Education Vol 11(2) Sum 1984, 103-108. *Wallach, H. (1987). Prenatal preparation: Suggestion for modification: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 1(3) Spr 1987, 208-222. *Weishaar, B. B. (1986). A comparison of Lamaze and hypnosis in the management of labor: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 28(4) Apr 1986, 214-217. *Wideman, M. V., & Singer, J. E. (1984). The role of psychological mechanisms in preparation for childbirth: American Psychologist Vol 39(12) Dec 1984, 1357-1371. *Wideman-Ames, M. V. (1988). The effects of prenatal expectations on postpartum outcomes in Lamaze-prepared women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Williams, M. B. (1984). Developmental and evaluation of an in-labor coping skills program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wood, D. P. (1978). Self-hypnosis as an adjunct to LaMaze training for childbirth: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Worthington, E. L. (1982). Labor room and laboratory: Clinical validation of the cold pressor as a means of testing preparation for childbirth strategies: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 26(2) 1982, 223-230. *Worthington, E. L., & Martin, G. A. (1980). A laboratory analysis of response to pain after training in three Lamaze techniques: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 24(2) 1980, 109-116. *Worthington, E. L., Martin, G. A., Shumate, M., & Carpenter, J. (1983). The effect of brief Lamaze training and social encouragement on pain endurance in a cold pressor tank: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 13(3) May-Jun 1983, 223-233. *Zema, V., & Canevari, M. (1984). Childbirth under hypnosis at the Regina Elena Hospital of Milan: II. Clinical case histories: Rivista Internazionale di Psicologia e Ipnosi Vol 25(1) Jan-Mar 1984, 73-88. *Zimmermann-Tansella, C., & et al. (1979). Preparation courses for childbirth in primipara: A comparison: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 23(4) 1979, 227-233. *Zweig, J. B. (1981). The effectiveness of EMG biofeedback training of the frontalis muscles as an adjunct to lamaze preparation for labor and delivery: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Pregnancy Category:Prenatal care Category:Pre- and perinatal psychology